Lost & Found
by Shard the Frozen Heart
Summary: After the battle with Kirby, Marx appears in the forest with no powers and no memory. His adopted little sister finds him and sets out on an adventure with him to recover his lost memory and power, but is recovering his memory really such a good idea?
1. Memory Loss

Hi, everyone. This is my first fanfiction, yay! I hope no one minds; I used my OC, Cookie. (Don't hurt me!)Okay, so **warning: might contain blood and violence in future.**

Disclaimer: Kirby and all characters, worlds, and other things relating to Kirby in this fanfiction does not belong to me!I only own Cookie. Oh, and note: Cookie was originally a nutty cat with a voice in her head, but I turned her into a some-what sensible puffball for this fan-fic.

* * *

**Chapter One**  
**Memory Loss**

A round, purple figure lay on the grass in a forest, barely even breathing. He was cut in places, and looked burned in others, most were covered in bandages, though. He wore a jester hat, a different color for each side of it with white spots. He also wore brown shoes that looked meant for a clown and a red bow tie. All of which were torn or burned in places, much like the wearer. He opened his eyes an slowly leaned up to a sitting position. "W-where am I?" He asked, looking around. The last thing he remembered was pain and darkness, along with an ear-piercing scream which came from none other than himself.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain as he was tackled from behind. "Marx! Your awake!" A young, purple puffball much like himself with bright green shoes and pointed ears said. Her left eye was purple like her body and her right was bright green like her shoes. She had two sharp fangs pointing downwards from the corners of her silly, wide-grinning mouth. "Aah! Who are you?!" 'Marx' asked. The young girl backed away, suddenly looking heart-broken. "You-you don't recognize me..?" She asked, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "No." Marx said, oblivious to her sad face. Her ears drooped like wilting flowers. "Should I?" Marx asked, just now realizing how sad he had made the little girl puffball. Suddenly she snarled, showing large, pointed teeth. "Yes!" She growled, answering his question. With a yelp then a hiss Marx dashed backwards, scared by the sudden switch in emotions. "What, did you lose your memory or something?" The girl asked, confused that he didn't remember her. "I don't know, all I remember is power! …then a bunch of pain and darkness," he said. Scared that she was going to eat him or something of the sort if he didn't answer. She gasped, "Marx, your fangs are missing-- and your wings too! Did you lose the power when you died again?" Marx was then even more confused than before. "I died? Again? How many times did I die before?! I lived after dying?!" He started asking going a bit wall-eyed in the process. Suddenly the girl gained rather large, dark purple, bat-like wings with two claws at the second joint. "C'mon, Marx! We're going to get your memory back, and hopefully your powers, too!" she said. She used the claws like a hand to grab Marx's ear, which was hidden under the jester hat. She then started to run through the woods, dragging Marx by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Marx yelled in pain, somewhat from his ear being pulled on, but mostly from the rocks and other things that hit his bandaged wounds. "Stop yelling, everyone thinks your dead and I'm not sure if that's good or bad!" the girl yelled at Marx as she stopped to glare at him. "I'll let your ear go if you follow me willingly?" she offered. Marx made a wall-eyed glare at the girl before reluctantly agreeing. "Fine." The girl gained another one of her silly, wide grins and let him go with a "yay!" Her wings suddenly vanished and she was about to keep running when Marx stopped her with a question. "Wow! How'd you do that?" The girl blinked. "Oh, that's right, memory loss. When you had your powers you could do it too, only your wings were cooler then mine. They're just invisible, but they're still there." Marx looked amazed and his eyes weren't wall-eyed anymore as he stared at her. "I had wings?!" he asked, even more amazed. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, since you lost your memory you wouldn't know anything about me! Well, to start, I was created by Nightmare. He is an evil guy that creates demon beasts, which is what I am. He said I was a failure and dropped me on Popstar, which is the planet we're on right now. So there I was, left in the rain. I ran into you, and you asked me who I was and said that you had never seen me before and so on. You left and I was left in the rain once again. The next day I saw you rolling around on your ball. I thought it was neat and asked you if you could teach me. After you taught me to balance on a ball you said we were a lot alike. I asked if you wanted to be my brother. So really I'm like your adopted little sister." Marx was quietly sitting on the ground, looking as if he were listening to someone reading a book to him. The girl shrugged her invisible wings and kept talking.

"After a while we got separated and I couldn't find you. Then a number of things happened, like the sun and moon were fighting! I remember you saying you could talk to the sun and moon, so I thought you might be there helping to stop the fight. When I got to this weird mechanical comet thing I saw you and a pink thing fighting, only you had fangs and wings! I tried to help you, but I was too weak. I saw you go flying into the comet and it exploded. I thought you died, but you came back looking scary, like you were really angry about something. When the comet exploded I gained some kind of wish-granting power--"

The girl was cut-off by Marx. "You can grant wishes?!" he asked, looking rather excited. "Well, yeah, but only one every few months or else I start to feel really sick. Since I already granted my own wish a few days ago to get my fangs and wings I can't grant any wishes right now," she answered. Marx looked rather disappointed.

"Anyway, back to the subject! You came back looking really angry and just as you were going to beat that pink thing this sword appeared out of nowhere and the pink thing cut you in half with it!" Marx yelped, pulling his hat down over his eyes as if watching a scary movie. The girl continued, "You screamed and it sounded like some scary ghost was dying! It was loud." She made sure to add a large amount of emphasis on the word '**loud**' before continuing. "You appeared on Popstar after vanishing in the air. I found you in that forest, Whispy Woods, and wished that you were still alive. I didn't know it at the time, but I granted my own wish. You were passed out for a while, so the next day I went to look for some food and wished I had wings to fly up and get an apple from a tree. I granted my own wish again and now I was more confused than surprised. I wished for fangs and then I had fangs! I then realized I had that power to grant wishes. I also found out that too many wishes make you sick. After getting my fangs my stomach started to feel funny. Then it hurt! Then--" She stopped herself. "What? Then what?!" Marx pleaded, wanting to know what happened. "Well.. This weird clumpy rainbow-colored stuff came out of my mouth." she finished. Marx went quiet, confused and slightly grossed out for a reason he didn't know. "Anyway! After a few days I felt better, you woke up, and now we're trying to get your memory and powers back!" The girl finished with yet another big, goofy grin on her face. Marx sat there, wall-eyed for a moment before getting up with eyes once again normal. "So you're my adopted demon-beast sister that has wings, fangs, and wish-granting powers?" he asked at last. "Yep, and my name is Cookie!" She smiled at him with the same funny grin. "Cool!" Marx said excitedly. "I bet you still have a black hole inside you from when you had your powers.. Hm.. I want a black hole inside me… That'd be awesome!" Cookie said excitedly. She started to walk through the forest, Marx following her. "That'll be my next wish!" she said. Oblivious to the fact that she could just wish Marx's memory and powers back.

They walked through the forest for some time before they finally made it out of the woods. They ended up at a road that led to King Dedede's castle. Cookie turned to Marx as she said "Okay! Everyone thinks your dead and since I'm not sure if that's good or bad we're gonna make sure no one sees-" She was cut off as a tall, boy cappy ran into her, from the town down the road. They both fell to the ground and Cookie sat up, slightly dazed. Two other cappies, smaller girls that were following the first gasped, "Look, it's that purple clown thing!" one shouted. The other started to run for the castle, "Hurry, we gotta tell Kirby, Fumu, and Bun!" The first one that ran into Cookie got up and ran after the other two, shouting "Hey, wait for me!" Cookie got up and watched them leave while making a toilet-flushing noise. Marx laughed at the noise, oblivious to the meaning of it.

----------At Castle Dedede----------

The three cappies ran down the hall of the giant castle, finally coming to a stop at a rather large, wooden door. They knocked on it furiously, only stopping when Bun, a boy with one-strap overalls and blue hair with a yellow streak in it that covered his eyes, opened the door. "Hey, guys, what's the rush?" he asked, his confused look meeting their terrified looks. "We gotta talk to Kirby!" The first cappy said, eyes huge. "What for?" Bun asked. He was still confused. "That purple thing that wanted to take over Popstar is back!" the first and tallest replied. "And he's with another purple thing just like him!" the smaller girl said. Bun gasped. "Kirby and Fumu went to the meadow, come on, hurry!" Bun said, closing the door behind him. Then ran down the hall where the three cappies just came from.

----------At the meadow----------

Fumu, a girl with blond hair in a braid and a pink-and-green shirt, sat under the only tree in the meadow reading a book while Kirby chased one of the few butterflies flying around. Kirby suddenly stopped and tilted his head to the side as he said pretty much the only thing he knew how to at the time. "Poyo?" What he saw were two purple dots in the distance, too far away to make out the exact shape. Curiously, he ran down the hill towards them.

Cookie's ear flicked as she heard a strange "poyo" noise. She turned toward it to see a round, pink thing running towards her and Marx. Recognizing it as the thing Marx was fighting before it killed him, she quickly grabbed Marx's ear again with an invisible wing as she took off running as fast as she could. Her face looked as if she had seen a monster. Marx started making muffled noises as Cookie dragged him along, face-first in the grass.

Kirby stopped running toward them as he saw them speed across the meadow. He made his strange "poyo" noise and tilted his head again.

Bun barely managed to stop in front of Fumu. "Fumu, where's Kirby?!" he asked, almost panicking when he didn't see Kirby. "He was here just a minute ago. Why are you so scared?" she asked, putting her book down to the side. "We saw that purple monster that wanted to take over Popstar!" the tall cappy boy said. "And he was with something that looked just like him!" the tallest girl added. "What?! But that's impossible, he's dead! He split in two when Kirby finished him off," Fumu said, surprised. "Apparently not!" the smallest cappy girl said, nearly shaking in fear. Suddenly Kirby came running up the hill shouting "Poyo! Poyo!" "Kirby!" Bun said, relieved. "Kirby, what is it?" Fumu said, confused as Kirby pulled on her arm. Then he let go, running to the hill, pointing down at something. They all ran over and looked down to see nothing. "What? What are we looking for?" the tallest cappy girl asked, looking around in confusion. Kirby only kept saying "poyo" as he pointed the way the purple specks went and disappeared.

Cookie looked over a boulder, her pointed ears high in the air to listen for anything. Marx was sitting on the ground next to Cookie, leaning against the boulder as he whimpered like a sad puppy over his hurting face. Cookie sat next to him "Phew, I think we lost 'im!" she said, letting out a relieved sigh. She looked at him whimpering and her ears fell. "Sorry…" She said quietly, looking at the ground. Marx blinked at her sadness before forcing a smile. "It's okay, I've been killed twice, I must've endured much more pain than this!" he said, looking proud of himself. Cookie smiled happily at this.

Everyone besides Kirby was talking to each other about the reappearance of 'the purple monster that wanted to take over Popstar.' Kirby kept watching were he had seen the two purple figures disappear. Suddenly something purple poked it's head out from behind a boulder to look around, then vanished behind it again. Kirby once again shouted "Poyo! Poyo!" and pointed at the boulder in the distance. They all looked at Kirby and at the boulder, but said nothing. "What is it, Kirby?" Fumu asked, confused and worried now. Kirby suddenly ran down the hill, shouting "Poyo! Poyo!" "Hey, wait!" Fumu yelled, running after the pink puffball. "Wait up, sis!" Bun yelled, running after his sister.

Cookie's ear twitched. "Did you hear something?" she asked, turning to Marx, who shook his head 'no.' "Hm… I must be hearing things. Anyway, we should keep going so that we figure out how to get your memories and power back!" she said, jumping up excitedly. "C'mon!" she shouted, running forward then suddenly stopping when she saw the pink puffball running towards them. Cookie suddenly gained a look of horror. She looked around for a place to hide, and, failing, she snatched Marx's hat and bowtie, leaving only bandages and shoes and threw them with invisible wings into some tall grass nearby. She then turned back to Kirby, Fumu, and Bun as they got closer. "Uh-- uh.. Okay! They've never seen me before and you either, at least without your hat, so act like you're someone else!" she said, half hidden behind Marx in fear of the three that were quickly approaching. Marx looked frozen in confusion. He had no idea what was going on!

Before he knew it the three were in front of them. Kirby pointed at the two before continuing in his "Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby turned back to them and smiled happily and waved in greeting. Marx stood quietly, staring at the puffball. Thankfully he didn't go wall-eyed or their cover would really be blown. Cookie nudged her 'brother,' trying to get him to say something. Bun tilted his head at the similarities between the purple puffballs and the one that wanted to take over Popstar, but pushed them away after a few moments. "Hi!" Bun said, raising one hand. "Hi-ya!" Marx said at last, smiling. Cookie stared at the pink ball, trying not to glare, but it ended in failure as she glared at the pink thing. Scared, Kirby backed up two steps. Fumu calmly glared back. Something was going on and she knew it. Cookie looked up at Fumu and chose that time to finally say something herself. "Um.. Hello!" she said, smiling in a pitiful, scared way. "I've never seen you two before, I don't think, where'd you come from?" Bun asked, oblivious and easily falling for the disguise. Cookie smiled victoriously, coming out from behind Marx. "We came out of the woods." she lied. "Why is he all bandaged up?" Fumu asked curiously, trying to get proof that something was up. "Oh, um…" Cookie said, falling silent. She wasn't often very good at lying. Marx blinked at her, before looking back to the suspicious group. "I fell!" he said suddenly. Cookie turned to look at him before looking back to the three and smiling innocently. "Ouch, that must've been pretty high up, you look like a mummy!" Bun said, laughing as he finished. Cookie glared at Bun. "It was." she stated simply, a hint of annoyance in her voice. How could he find her brother's pain funny? Fumu started to feel bad and said "Don't mind him, I'm sorry you got hurt that badly." Cookie's smile returned once again. "Poyo!" Kirby stated, happy that Cookie was smiling instead of glaring at him.

"Oh, it's getting late. We should get back to the castle." Fumu said to her brother, Bun, and Kirby. "Hey, do you guys have a place to sleep?" Bun asked. Cookie could see where that was going. "Of course!" she said, trying to figure out a reason not to go with them before the question came. "No we don't…" Marx said, confusedly staring at her. "Shhh!" Cookie whispered to him. "Ohh…" Marx said quietly, understanding now. "Well, maybe you could come stay with us?" Bun suggested. "Poyo, poyo!" Kirby said. "Or maybe with Kirby?" Bun said jokingly. Cookie went back to glaring at the puffball and he quickly fell silent again. "Don't be silly, Bun. You know our parents don't like it when Kirby sleeps over at the castle, so why would they like two purple ones that haven't even proven themselves friendly? Not to mention they have ears and the smaller one has fangs." Fumu said, getting annoyed with her brother. Cookie's ears fell in sadness. She knew she was different from all but Marx and maybe the round pink thing, but she hated being reminded of it, for it reminded her that she was a demon beast. Fumu saw this and said quickly "I'm sorry, I didn't mean--" she cut herself off. Marx blinked at his adopted little sister for a moment before asking "What's wrong, Cookie?" Cookie's ears quickly rose and she shook her head "N-nothing! I'm fine." she lied and smiled happily once again. "Aw, c'mon sis! I'm sure we could convince someone to let them sleep inside for the night!" Bun said enthusiastically. "I guess we could try to get someone from cappy town to take them in." Fumu said. "Poyo." Kirby said happily. For once, Cookie didn't glare at him.

Well, as long we're not with pinky or these two I think we're safe… Cookie thought to herself. "By the way, my name is Bun!" the boy said. "And I'm Fumu, and that's Kirby." the girl added. Cookie smiled, they weren't so bad. "I'm Cookie!" she said happily. "Oh, and I'm M--" Marx was cut off by Cookie's invisible wing jabbing him in the side. "Mark." Cookie finished for him. Marx went a bit wall-eyed with annoyance, but luckily no one was looking. He looked back at the grass where his hat and bowtie were before Cookie grabbed his ear once again with an invisible wing and whispered, "we'll get them later."


	2. Wish Sickness

Okay, this is the second part to "Lost & Found." (Yay!) Don't worry, Meta-Knight fans, he's gonna be in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby or anything having to do with Kirby! I do own Cookie, however.

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Wish Sickness**

Cookie followed the three called 'Fumu,' Bun,' and 'Kirby,' as Marx followed her. He looked rather silly with his brown boots that looked like they were meant for a clown, and not to mention he was half-covered in bandages. Cookie was thankful he hadn't gone wall-eyed yet, but she kept looking at him to make sure. As they got closer and closer to the town it got darker and darker with the night at hand. To Marx it was like each step took an hour to complete. Soon he was walking with a look on his face that made him seem like he was bored to death. "Are we there yet?" he finally asked. "It's only been a few minutes," Fumu said, looking back at the two. Cookie looked horrified as it got darker, Fumu guessed that she was scared of the dark.

Not long after that, they were in the town. "Okay, so where do we start first?" Bun asked. "Well, let's start at this side and ask if anybody can take them in for a night or two. How long do you think you'll be staying?" Fumu asked, turning to Cookie and 'Mark.' Cookie tried to hide her scared expression with complete failure. "I don't know, we're just kind of here, for now." she said rather quickly, making it hard to understand. "Oh, well, let's start at Curio's." Bun said, moving to the first house he saw. "I don't think Curio will like the idea of two purple puffballs in his museum." Fumu said, but it was too late. Bun had already knocked on the door. A cappy with a grey mustache and bushy eyebrows answered the door with a curious "Hello?" "Hi, Curio! We were wondering if these two could stay the night here?" Bun said simply, pointing to Cookie and 'Mark.' Curio looked ready to panic. "Oh, dear no! With all the damage Kirby caused? These two look like they'd cause even more damage! I'm sorry, but they can't stay here." Curio said quickly, shutting the door without another word. A lock from the inside could be heard a few seconds later. Cookie blinked in confusion, for a second all fear forgotten. What was left of the twilight was spent like this, going from building to building looking for someone to let Cookie and 'Mark' spend the night.

Eventually the night came and no houses were left. "Bun! Fumu!" shouted some strange voices. They all turned to see Blade Knight and Sword Knight running to them. "Bun, Fumu, everyone was getting worried when you didn't come back by curfew," Sword Knight said. "Oi, who are those two?" Blade Knight asked, pointing to two purple puffballs. "We're sorry, we were trying to find someone to take these two in for the night. They don't have anywhere to stay." Fumu said. "This is Cookie, and that's Mark." Bun added. "Why not just ask the king if he'd let them stay at the castle?" Sword Knight asked. Fumu just crossed her arms. "Yeah, right! They'd look almost just like Kirby if they didn't have ears," Bun said in annoyance. "Well, they could always stay with Kirby," Blade Knight said. Cookie gave him a look that made him wonder what he'd said wrong. "Oh, I almost forgot. Lady Like and Sir Ebrum asked us to find you two and get you back to the castle," Sword Knight said, turning to Fumu and Bun. "What?! No, don't--" Cookie cut herself off as everyone but Marx and Kirby gave her a very strange look. Her ears fell and she looked to the ground with a blush. "I'm scared of the dark…" She mumbled quietly. Kirby just blinked confusedly. "Just stay with Kirby for the night, we'll see you tomorrow," Bun said. "We better go before Lady Like and Sir Ebrum get even more worried," Sword Knight said, turning to go down the road that led to the castle. Bun and Fumu followed along with Blade Knight right behind them. Fumu glanced back at the three before continuing.

Kirby waved goodbye cheerfully to the four as they headed toward the castle. Cookie was once again glaring at him. As Kirby finished waving he took a few steps before turning and making a motion for them to follow. At first Cookie just glared at him, but as he turned back around and started towards his little rounded house Cookie looked around fearfully. After a moment she took off after him "Wait for us, Kirby!" she shouted, fear clear in her voice. Marx ran after her, shouting "Don't forget about me!"

----------Castle Dedede----------

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave those two with Kirby?" Fumu asked suddenly. "Well, sure. Why not?" Bun asked as he walked calmly down the hallway. "I don't know, I just don't trust them." Fumu mumbled, looking at her feet as she followed her brother. "You never trust any of the newcomers!" Bun said, turning around to face her. "That's because most of them are always here to cause trouble!" Fumu glared at Bun. "True," Bun said, quietly looking away. "So what, you think they're here to cause trouble?" he asked, looking back up to her after a moment of silence. "You never know," Fumu said simply, Bun sighed. "Come on, let's get to bed," Fumu said, walking past her brother and into a door.

----------Kirby's House----------

Kirby slept in his bed comfortably, Marx slept on the floor, mumbling things in his sleep, and Cookie sat next to Marx on the floor, looking rather irritated. She kept mumbling things like "stupid pink thing," "bed," and "floor." A good possibility was that she didn't like sleeping on the floor while Kirby slept happily in his bed. She looked up at the pink puffball and glared. If she wasn't trying to 'play nice' she would be the one in the bed. Eventually she fell asleep, though.

The next morning Kirby woke up to Cookie glaring at him next to the bed, Marx happened to still be asleep on the floor, snoring. A knock on the door quickly woke him up, though. Cookie looked to the door curiously as Kirby ran to open it with an excited "poyo!" Marx leaned up, looking very drowsy. "Oh, Mar-- k, you're up!" Cookie caught herself from saying 'Marx' at the last minute. Marx grumbled and looked to her confusedly, trying to make out the shape of the blur. "Cookie?" he asked, blinking. "Why are you so fuzzy?" Cookie blinked at him in confusion. "Hey, guys!" Bun said as Kirby opened the door. "We're going to the beach, wanna come?" he asked. "Poyo. Poyo!" was Kirby's answer as he hopped up and down excitedly. Cookie looked over to them and thought for a moment before smiling and answering, "Okay!"

----------Half way to the beach----------

"Are we there yet?" Marx asked, bored. "I'm tired…" Cookie said, her ears close to dragging on the ground. "Almost!" Bun said, happily walking along. Kirby skipped happily behind them. Suddenly Kirby tripped and went rolling down the hill, smashing into Marx and Cookie. Bun managed to get out of the way just in time. "Woaaaah!" yelled Cookie as Kirby yelled "poyoooo!" They finally came to a stop at the end of the hill, going head-first into a pile of sand. Cookie popped out of the sand first, wobbling around dizzily while the other two got unstuck.

As her dizziness faded she glared angrily at Kirby, who had just managed to free himself from the sand and was stumbling trying to keep his balance. He soon fell flat on his face, and Cookie got an evil grin to spread across her face. Ignoring those around her, Cookie hopped on top of Kirby and started spinning him around like a ball. "Poyo, poyooo!" he shouted in defiance. Cookie just continued, singing a random song as she did so. As Marx shook the sand off of him and watched Cookie roll around on Kirby he couldn't help but burst into laughter. Cookie hopped off of him and he kept spinning until he ran into Fumu, knocking her over like a bowling pin. Cookie also started laughing. Fumu got up and gasped at the dizzy Kirby just laying on his back. "Kirby! Are you alright?" she asked, worried. Bun then came running down the hill. Kirby blinked and looked at Fumu for a second before running and hiding behind her from Cookie. Fumu glared at the laughing puffball. "Hey! Why'd you pick on him like that? It's cruel." she said, walking up to her angrily. Cookie stopped laughing immediately, just thinking of how that could have easily blown their cover. Her ears dropped in fake sadness. "I'm sorry, I thought it was funny," she said, fake sadness clear in her voice. "Well, it wasn't!" Fumu growled. Cookie flinched. Fake tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. Then came what she wasn't expecting: Marx stepped between the two, glaring at Fumu. "She said she was sorry!" he hissed angrily, protecting his adopted little sister. Fumu jumped back, eyes widening in fear. Kirby ran to the side of them both, shouting "Poyo! Poyo!" obviously trying to stop the fighting. Cookie couldn't help being happy. Ever since he'd lost his memory he hadn't shown any friendship between them whatsoever. Had he remembered something?

"Hey, don't fight! We're at the beach. C'mon, have some fun!" Bun said, also trying to get them to stop fighting. Fumu sighed. "Alright. Come on, Kirby." Fumu said, walking away. Marx smiled proudly.

"You okay, Cookie?" he asked happily as he turned to her. Cookie nodded, giving him a hug with her invisible wings. "You remembered something, didn't you?" she said excitedly, letting go. "Uh-huh! I remember finding you, and teaching you to balance on a ball!" he said, a wide smile on his face. Bun suddenly interrupted from the shore. "Boy, I wish I had some sun block." he said. Cookie's eyes flashed, and out of no where a tube of sun block appeared. Cookie wobbled a bit, then fell on her face. "Cookie?!" Marx shouted in surprise. Fumu looked over at the two when Marx shouted, confused and surprised when she saw Cookie passed out on the ground. She ran over. "What happened?!" she asked, leaning Cookie up. She was surprised when she looked at the impression in the sand, it had wings! Pushing the thought away as an illusion she asked the question again, "What happened to her?" Marx was panicking, "I don't know, she just fell over!" he said, eyes wide. Kirby ran over. "Poyokay?" he managed to ask. "Come on, we have to get her help!" Fumu said, grabbing her brother's arm and running up the hill away from the beach. Marx looked to the unconscious Cookie sadly, going somewhat wall-eyed as he did, thankfully Kirby didn't really notice.

It wasn't long before Fumu and Bun reappeared at the top of the hill with the only doctor in the town, as well as Sword Knight and Blade Knight, who just tagged along. The doctor made sure everything was okay then shrugged, "Well, as far as I can see she just has a cold!" he concluded. "A cold? At the beach? In the middle of summer?" Bun asked, confused. "Apparently," the doctor said. "Well, we should get her inside. Where's the nearest house?" Fumu asked, looking around. "There's no house from here to the town, but the castle's just a bit up that direction," Blade Knight pointed to the castle on a cliff by the beach, just up the hill. "We'll just have to take her there," Fumu said.


	3. The Suspicious and The Oblivious

Chapter three is up! As I said in the last chapter, Meta Knight finally made it into a chapter. I think I might have gotten a bit "off" on the personalities, so if you think so please tell me where so I can fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby or anything related to Kirby in this Fanfiction! I do, however, own Cookie.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
The Suspicious and the Oblivious**

Cookie blinked her eyes open. She was in a remarkably decorated room, laying on a very soft bed. She looked around, clearly amazed. She had never seen so many expensive things in a room at once! She looked out a window to see darkness. Was it nighttime? How long had she been asleep? She yawned, showing sharp fangs, and stretched her invisible wings. As she jumped off the bed she felt dizziness over take her and she stumbled as it passed. "Whoa.. Gotta be careful," she told herself. She heard voices outside her door and she looked at it curiously, ears listening to what they might be saying.

"Well, they haven't tried to attack anyone once, except when Cookie used Kirby as a ball. But she said she was sorry and at least acted like she didn't mean any harm," one voice said. Cookie immediately grew even more curious, gliding silently on invisible wings to the door to put her ear to it. "We still have to stay on our guard, Sir Meta Knight told us to watch them and make sure they didn't try anything," another said. Cookie recognized it as Blade Knight, but who was this 'Sir Meta Knight?' "Right," the first said. Cookie looked around the room again. Where was Marx? She ran as quietly as she could to the window and looked around. Where was she, anyway? She saw walls made of large yellow bricks, and towers made out of the same material. Strange brown and beige Kirby-looking things she had never seen before with no mouths walked along the ground and walls, holding spears and swords. 'Guards,' Cookie thought to herself. Was this the castle? It was too lavishly decorated to be a prison. Suddenly she heard another voice at the door. "Hey, how's Cookie doing?" it asked. "Last time we checked still sleeping, but the fever's gone away," Blade answered. "Okay, well, I just want to see her," the newest voice said, and Cookie heard the rattling of the doorknob. As quickly as she could, Cookie flew across the room, onto the bed, and under the covers. "Sure, go right in." the second voice from before said as the door opened. Cookie slightly opened one eye to see who it was. A familiar purple puffball walked in the room with the bandages from before missing. "Mark!" she said happily, remembering in just in time that they were still 'under cover.' "Cookie, your awake!" Marx said, half in surprise, half in happiness. Blade Knight and Sword Knight looked in surprise at the fully awake Cookie. She knew they were wondering if she'd heard the conversation, but she showed no hints that she did.

It was only a few minutes before Sword ran off to find the doctor. Blade stayed and made sure she didn't get out of bed, although Cookie tried quiet a few times, saying she was just fine. When Sword returned he was followed by the doctor, Fumu, Bun, and to her surprise, Kirby. They all looked worried, which made her wonder, did they actually care for her?

The doctor confirmed that she was fine, just dehydrated and possibly malnourished. She was taken to the dining hall to eat dinner, which she ate within what seemed like seconds. She was then put back in her room to sleep. The next morning she walked down the hall beside Marx, following Blade and Sword Knight. Who were conveniently in charge of showing them around the castle and watching to make sure 'Cookie's fever didn't come back.' Heh, yeah, right. She made an evil grin at the two as they were walking down the hall, which they didn't see. At this time she felt strangely like someone was watching her. She looked around, but seeing nothing she decided it was just her imagination, and kept walking.

After touring the castle she headed out of the castle to the front gates. To her great annoyance, she and Marx found the gates closed, and were told they couldn't leave castle grounds. 'Gee, I wonder why…' Cookie thought, glaring quite visibly at the two knights, who got a little tense. Again, the strange feeling of being watched. She looked around and saw nothing.

That night Cookie ran to Marx's room, opening and closing the doors with invisible wings. She poked her adopted older brother with her wing, but he didn't even move. She poked him again; Nothing. With a glare she poked him with a claw. "Ow!" Marx yelped, looking over to see Cookie. "What was that for?!" "Shh… You wouldn't wake up," she answered. "I'm tired of being babysat, so I'm gonna sneak out. Want to come?" she asked with an excited, goofy, fanged grin. "Babysat..? Oh, can we get my hat?!" Marx asked, getting excited. "Sure." Cookie said, nodding. "Okay! So how are we getting out?" Marx asked. Cookie's wings appeared and with them she pointed to the window. Marx blinked for a second or two before saying "Oohhh… I can't fly." Cookie blinked and looked around. "Aha!" She said as she grabbed his blanket. She tied it around him and ran to the window. "C'mon." She told him, opening the window and biting down onto the other end of the blanket. Once Marx was at the edge of the window she jumped out of it, jerking him out of the window with her. He yelped, but quickly got quiet. Her large wings flapped numerous times to keep them both in the air. Her wings flapped quicker and harder as she struggled to get Marx over the wall that surrounded the castle. The strange guards that were at that part of the wall were conveniently asleep, but woke up quickly when others came running. With the last bit of strength left in her wings she lowered them to the ground, falling the last few inches. Marx got himself out of the blanket and happily said "That was fun! Can we do it again?!" Cookie sat on the ground, panting as her wings disappeared. "You're heavy!" She said. Suddenly a spear struck the ground next to her. With a yelp from both Marx and Cookie, they ran towards the meadow.

----------The Meadow----------

Cookie and Marx slowed as they finally reached the meadow. Cookie tripped on a small rock, but instead of getting up she rolled onto her back and lied there tiredly. Marx plopped down next to her, panting. "Maybe… That wasn't… Such a good idea." Cookie said between breaths. Marx suddenly looked up with an excited look on his face, running over to a patch of tall grass. He pulled out his hat and bowtie and happily put them on. "You know you still can't be seen wearing those…" Cookie mumbled as she watched him. Marx's face grew sad as he nodded. "So… How long was I asleep?" Cookie asked, looking a little worried. "Just a day or two." Marx answered. "Oh, did you remember anything while I was sleeping?!" she asked excitedly. "No." Marx answered simply, walking over to her. "But look! I got my fangs back!" he said happily, smiling with large pointed teeth. "Yay!" she cheered. Suddenly she looked around as the same feeling of being watched came over her as before. Again, nothing. "Alright, who-- or what… Keeps watching us?!" Cookie growled angrily to the meadow. Nothing answered. Marx looked like he thought she was going crazy. Suddenly she noticed a pair of glowing yellow eyes in a tree. "Aha!" She shouted, quickly jumping into the air as her wings appeared out of thin air. She was hoping to tackle whatever it was, but it jumped out of the way. With it's own wings that also appeared out of no where, it hovered in the air, watching as Cookie fell to the ground face-first. She looked up at the shadowy figure and glared, growling angrily as she did. With another burst of speed she leapt into the air again. It dodged the same way it did before, but this time Cookie landed on her feet and jumped back up at it. Catching it by surprise, she hit it down to the ground with one of her wings. Marx cheered at Cookie from the ground.

The shaded figure's wings disappeared, in their place flowed a cape. Cookie landed, but her wings stayed visible as she glared at the strange figure. "How long were you watching us?!" She shouted at it, snarling with sharp fangs as she finished. "How long doesn't matter. What did you hope to accomplish by lying to everyone?" it asked. It's voice was remarkably calm for someone who just got hit on the head. Cookie blinked in confusion before returning to her snarl. "I'll ask questions, and you'll answer them! ..Stalker…" she hissed, adding the last part as an afterthought. The figure stayed quiet, glowing yellow eyes calmly watching her. "Why were you stalking us, anyway?" She asked, never ceasing her glare. "I had my suspicions, and it is my job to protect those that are oblivious," it said. "So your a paranoid stalker?" Cookie asked, smiling. "Call me what you wish, but even after they saved you, you won't tell them the truth?" Cookie looked to the ground. "B-but.. If I tell the truth they won't trust me or--" she said quietly, cutting herself off at the last moment. How much did this.. thing actually know? Marx quickly made his way to Cookie, tilting his head in confusion at her sad expression. He glared at the mysterious figure. "Hey! Don't make her sad, she lied to keep us safe!" he yelled. The mysterious figure made a slight glare, but it was hardly seen. "Marx.. I should have known you would survive, escaping at the last minute," it said. The calmness in the figure's voice made Cookie flinch, but as it finished she snarled with fierce anger. "No!" she shouted. "He didn't survive! He might have escaped, but he died!" The figure was about to interrupt, but she continued. "I found him and brought him back to life," she answered it's unspoken question. Marx took a step back. He'd never seen her so mad before, at least not that he could remember. Silence reigned for more then just a few minutes.

The figure acted like it sighed, but Cookie couldn't quite tell. In the distance she heard someone calling her name, as well as 'Mark.' They turned to where it was coming from, but when Cookie turned back, the shadowed form was gone. "Scared-y thing…" she mumbled as her wings vanished into thin air. She then looked to Marx, who was hiding his hat and bowtie reluctantly. They heard their names again and Cookie glared at where they came from. "Come on, we'll be fine." Marx said, walking up the hill with a smile on his face. Cookie gained a sad look on her face as she thought of what the strange shadow had said. With one look back, she ran up the hill after Marx.

----------Castle Dedede----------

Marx sat on one of the two beds in his new room, watching Cookie. After their little 'stunt' they were put in the only room in the castle that didn't have windows. Some five or six guards claimed to have seen wings on Cookie, but everyone just said that was silly and impossible and put it aside. Once again, Sword and Blade sat in front of the door, guarding the entrance. Cookie lay on her back on the floor, mumbling to herself. Every few minutes she's roll around then lay there for a few minutes, then repeat the cycle. It was obvious she was bored. Marx only watched, thinking it was funny. As she started to roll around again, a blanket got caught on the claw of her wing. Not only did she rip a hole in it, but it twisted around her, trapping her. She hopped up onto her feet and wondered how she got trapped in a blanket. Marx burst into loud laughter as Cookie struggled to get free. She growled at the blanket and bit down on it, trying to get it off. Just then Blade Knight, Sword Knight, Fumu, Bun, their parents, and a very familiar shape came through the door. Marx stopped laughing and looked up curiously, while cookie paused, sharp teeth still trying to rip the blanket. Suddenly the blanket ripped along the edges of her teeth, causing Cookie to fall backwards. Marx struggled to hold in more laughter.

Cookie leapt back onto her feet, still trapped in blankets, before realizing the familiar shape behind most of them; It was the shadow from before! He was round with a mask, cape, gloves, and armored boots. He also had a sheathed sword strapped to his side. She tried to hide a face of terror as she remembered telling that shadow a lot in her fit of rage. Did it tell them everything? Fumu and Bun's father, Sir Ebrum, was the first to talk. "Well, even though you did cause quite a bit of panic, we realize that it was only because you felt overcrowded," He said. "I suppose living in a forest and living in a castle are two very different things," Lady Like, Bun and Fumu's mother, added. Cookie sighed inwardly with relief. They still don't know. "So, we'll allow you to continue sleeping with Kirby," Sir Ebrum finished. Cookie grumbled in annoyance, while Marx shouted "Yay!" "Care to join us for dinner?" Lady Like asked. "Food!" Cookie shouted, but fell flat on her face due to the blanket she was still wrapped in. Everyone exited the room besides Cookie and Marx. Marx jumped off the bed and pulled the end of the blanket, sending Cookie spinning. Laughing, he ran out the door and down the hallway. After regaining balance, Cookie dashed after him, temporarily forgetting about the mysterious figure that kept their secrets, and the fact she'd have to sleep in Kirby's house tonight.


	4. The Truth Revealed

Okay, so this is chapter four. Yay, we're finally getting to the sad/scary/dramatic part!  
Sorry, this chapter's smaller than the rest.

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Cookie!

* * *

**Chapter Four****  
The Truth Revealed**

For the second time, Cookie stood by Kirby's bedside, glaring. If she had to sleep on the floor one more time she'd swear revenge. No, that was impossible. She had already sworn revenge before she had fallen asleep. Kirby and Marx were still asleep. She looked to his purple shape on the ground. He was sleeping happily until just a few seconds. He started to squirm and growl in his sleep. Cookie wondered if he was having a bad dream. Her question was answered when he jumped up, screaming like a little girl. No, worse. Close to the pitch he used when he had died. Cookie's wings appeared as she stuffed them into her ears. Kirby jumped up, a look of horror on his face. "Poyo!" he shouted, though it wasn't heard. He then jumped out of his bed, ducking behind his bed next to Cookie. Everything that happened to be glass broke. A few seconds after that Marx quieted, looking around in confusion to find that what he had been experiencing was all just a bad dream. Cookie peered from the other side of the bed, wings still clearly visible. Kirby, suddenly noticing the wings, shouted "Poy, poyo!" He then ran out the door, yelling continuously "Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Cookie's wings vanished the instant she noticed. She then ran to the door, yelling after Kirby, "Wait, Kirby! Come back!" She looked to Marx, who blinked in confusion. He had no clue what just happened.

----------Outside Castle Dedede----------

Cookie dashed down a road to the castle, where she thought Kirby was heading. Marx followed her, though he was struggling to keep up. She reached the castle walls and ran over the drawbridge. She then tried to stop in failure as she ran into Kirby, who was running towards them. Kirby quickly got to his feet and ran behind Fumu, pointing at the two purple puffballs as he shouted "Poyo poy! Poyo!" Cookie got up a little more slowly, staring at them in worry. Fumu obviously had no clue what Kirby was trying to say. Cookie blinked in confusion before realizing pinky could only say 'Poyo,' therefore he couldn't tell anyone of his discovery. She smiled, half in innocence, half in victory, before saying to Bun and Fumu, "G'morning!" At that point Marx had finally caught up to his adopted sister. He sat down and panted.

Cookie, Marx, and Fumu walked down one of the hallways in Castle Dedede. Bun and Kirby decided to go to cappy town to meet up with three of their cappy friends. Fumu was talking, but most of it fell on deaf ears. Cookie paused, looking out one of the many that lined the hall they were walking along. What she saw was the same familiar round shape that she saw the day before, the same one that held all their secrets. "That's Sir Meta Knight," Fumu said, who had walked up to her and looked out to where she was looking. Cookie flinched in surprise, but turned back to look at 'Meta Knight' after Fumu told her his name. Marx looked curiously out the to see what they were looking at. "He's very mysterious, but he guards the castle well," Fumu said, turning to walk back down the hallway. Marx followed, but Cookie paused for a moment. She took off running down the hallway after them when the mysterious knight turned and looked up at her.

----------Kirby's House----------

The day wasn't very eventful besides that, and Kirby finding out about Cookie and Marx. They learned a bit from Fumu, but most of the time Marx and Cookie weren't listening. They left the castle after dinner and made their way back to Kirby's. Cookie and Marx made it there to find Kirby already asleep in his bed with a locked door. Unfortunately he forgot the window.

Marx stepped on Cookie's head to reach the window. "Ow! Hurry and get in, it's cold out here," Cookie growled at Marx, who was having trouble getting into the window. Suddenly Cookie jumped, knocking him through the window. She then flew up on invisible wings and into the house. A few minutes later Cookie pushed Kirby off and fell asleep happily on the soft bed. Marx ignored them both as he fell asleep, once again on the floor.

----------Cappy Town----------

"What're we doing here again?" Cookie asked, looking around in confusion. "I think today would be a great day for you and Mark to prove your good," Fumu explained. Kirby never stopped watching Cookie and Mark from that morning on. Whether he was scared or angry, Cookie couldn't tell, and Marx didn't really notice. "Ooo! What's with all the pretty things?" Marx asked, watching as the cappies put up decorations. "Tomorrow is one of our festivals. We're decorating for it," one of the cappies answered. He wore a dark green button-up shirt and a dark green old-fashioned cop's hat. He also had a black mustache and wore a gun strapped to his belt. "Hi, Chief Bookem!" Bun said to the cappy, "This is Mark, and that's Cookie. We came here to see if they could help." "Well, we could always use an extra hand putting up decorations," the chief said, smiling gratefully. Cookie blinked. Neither Marx or Cookie had hands, and Cookie couldn't use her invisible wings in public.

"Can someone get me more tape?" A cappy called. Marx looked to it and then to the tape by his feet. He finally decided to pick it up with his teeth, then ran over to the cappy. Cookie watched. "Eugh… Uh.. Thanks?" the cappy said unsurely, awkwardly taking the tape from Marx, which was now covered in green saliva. Marx then proudly ran back to Cookie, who looked rather disgusted herself. She really didn't want to pick things up with her mouth. "Can someone get me a ladder?" a cappy called from the opposite direction as the first. Cookie walked to the closed ladder laying on the ground. She smiled, it was something she could do! She pushed from the back of the ladder with her head, using her invisible wings secretly. She stopped it next to the cappy that asked for it and ran back, smiling. Time went on as Marx and Cookie continued to do things like this, Cookie only doing the ones that didn't require her mouth. They were almost done when a cappy asked if Marx could blow up balloons. He was doing actually quite good at it until he started to choke on one. Marx let out hacking coughs, before he finally spit it out. Along with… Something round. It was heavy, black, and shiny. Marx and Cookie stared at it for a moment, wondering what it was. Suddenly Cookie realized it was ticking. She gasped, grabbing Marx by the ear and running. She yelled out loudly, "Ruuuun!" As soon as everyone was out of the town the bomb went off. It was a large bomb, even for Marx. It managed to destroy all but the few outer houses of the town.

The cappies slowly made their way back into the now-destroyed town. All of the cappies were shocked into silence as they looked around. Nothing was left but a crater in the center, and a few ruins that were once shops and houses. Finally one of the cappies spoke up. "What happened?!" He shouted. "I-I don't know…" Another said, voice cracking. Cookie and Marx looked around. Cookie was scared, yet thankful another of Marx's powers came back. Marx couldn't believe he was the one that destroyed the entire town. "Oh my!" One of the cappies said, looking around. She had come to check on how the festival decorations were coming along with her husband, Mayor Len Blustergas, after a picnic. "What happened here?" the mayor asked. Chief Bookem walked up to them. "I'm sorry, mayor. I don't know," he answered. Marx's ears fell, but Cookie stood curiously watching what would happen next. Bun looked around fearfully. Kirby stood beside Fumu, who glared straight at the two purple puffballs. She saw everything. When the cappies started to question and look for clues Cookie and Marx left for the meadow. Fumu and Kirby saw them leaving and followed.

----------The Meadow----------

Cookie sat on top of the same boulder she and Marx had hidden behind when they saw Kirby. Marx sat on the ground, just finishing putting his hat and bowtie on. Cookie noticed he did it rather slow and she jumped down. Looking at his face she saw he was sad. "Huh? Why are you sad?" Cookie asked. "I destroyed their town." Marx mumbled, refusing to look up from the grass around him. "At least no one was hurt!" she said, trying to make him feel better. She failed. "They don't have any homes or anything now." Marx said quietly. Cookie's ears fell. She hated it when Marx felt so sad, it made her sad, too.

A gasp sounded, and Cookie turned in surprise to see Fumu, who, even though she saw Marx choke up a bomb, was surprised to see him with his still ripped and burnt jester outfit. Marx looked up in surprise, but only looked back to the ground sadly. Kirby looked ready for a fight. Cookie's ears fell once again. "I'm sorry, I couldn't--" she was cut-off by Fumu. "You lied! You want to take over Popstar and you had Marx help!" she accused, Cookie looked confused. Marx looked up with a face of horror. "What? I-- We don't want--" once again she was cut-off by Fumu. "And I thought you were our friends…" she said. Those words struck Cookie like a knife. She paused in terror before once again trying to convince Fumu they were innocent. "We don't want to take over Popstar, we're just--" Fumu once more cut her off. "That is what someone like you two would say, huh? You're both crazy monsters that only want to rule Popstar!" she growled. Marx's face slowly grew into a large snarl, but Cookie didn't notice since she had her back to him. "Huh? Wait, no! I was scared you wouldn't trust us, just like now." To her surprise, Fumu didn't interrupt. She was too busy watching Marx's expression change from sad and cute, to angry and terrifying. Golden colored forms sprouted from his back, making the outline of the shape of his wings. They ended in arrow-like points and three claws formed on the side. Red hearts also formed on the 'wings.' What seemed to be colorful crystal-like plates floated underneath the golden shape. Getting confused at Fumu's terrified expression, Cookie turned to see Marx snarling angrily, looking just as he did when she found him fighting Kirby. "M-Marx?!" She stuttered in surprise, jumping back. "I'm not crazy!" he snapped, going wall-eyed.

To be continued…

* * *

Eek! Tiny chapter of dooooom!  
I updated the last few chapters, hopefully I got rid of the misspellings and other mess-ups  
Anyway... Please review, and while you do I'm gonna go write the next chapter.


	5. Found at Last

Finally! Chapter five is here. Sorry, had to get over a writer's block in order to finish this.  
Warning: this chapter gets bloody.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cookie.

* * *

**Chapter Five****  
****Found at Last**

Marx kicked off the ground, gliding quickly towards Fumu. Kirby pushed Fumu out of the way just in time, but left him to get rammed by Marx. Kirby bounced off the grass before rolling to a stop. Suddenly a few memories flowed back into place: knocking Kirby away to wish to rule Popstar, and a how to use a few powers. Marx paused, a look of growing confusion on his face. He couldn't remember WHY he wanted to rule Popstar. In is confused daze Kirby recovered and grabbed Fumu's arm, running from the two. Cookie ran up to Marx. "Marx, are you okay?" she asked. At that Marx snapped out of his daze. "Huh? Wh-what happened?" He said, looking around for Fumu and Kirby. "You got angry and attacked Fumu for calling you crazy. They ran away when you paused," Cookie answered, looking worried. Marx looked to the grass. He would have hurt them, killed even. Why? Why did he feel such hatred? Cookie blinked in confusion, but then smiled pitifully trying to hide her sadness. "Come on, Marx. We can't hide anymore, but we can still try to get your memory back," She said. Marx almost feared what his lost memory might hold, but nodded and slowly started to walk forward, Cookie by his side.

----------Castle Dedede----------

Kirby and Fumu ran over the drawbridge into the castle walls, both looked as if they'd seen a ghost. Which, Fumu was wondering if she had. She could have sworn Kirby killed Marx for good the second time. They were stopped by Blade, Sword, and a few waddle dees. "What's going on?" Sword asked, confused at why they looked so terrified. "Marx… is back!" Fumu said between breaths. Both of them flinched. "What? How?" Blade asked, confused. "They hid themselves," a voice said from behind the waddle dees. The waddle dees spread away from it to reveal Meta Knight. Fumu nodded, slightly surprised. "How did you know?" she asked. "I followed them when they escaped the castle." Blade and Sword started fitting the pieces together. "Mark and Cookie? Mark… Marx?!" Blade said out loud. The two knights looked to each other before looking back to Meta Knight. He nodded. "While somehow the girl managed to stay hidden for this long, once they were found I imagine it was harder to keep their secrets hidden," The round knight said. "But how did Marx survive Kirby's attack?" Fumu asked, half annoyed, half curious. "From what I have learned 'Cookie' brought him back to life. How she did so is still a mystery," Meta Knight answered. Fumu was amazed. Cookie brought Marx back to life? Besides some really big, sharp teeth she seemed powerless. How could someone like that bring **anything **back to life?

Cookie listened with carefully pointed ears from a hole around a corner on the ceiling. Marx held onto his hat with his claws, trying not to let it fall as he looked down through the hole. Both of them where seemingly floating in a mass of black, pink, and turquoise. Cookie could hear the knight telling them all most of what she told him. She drew away from the hole with ears down in sadness. "Well, at least I didn't tell him the most important parts…" Cookie mumbled, mostly to herself to make her feel better, but Marx overheard. Marx closed the hole and walked over to his little sister, sitting down next to her. She yawned, and before she knew it she was fast asleep. Marx smiled at Cookie. She was obviously having a good dream, seeing as she was drooling and had a face that looked like she was just given the last piece of cake. Soon Marx also fell asleep in the darkness of this strange void.

----------The next day---------

Marx woke up to find Cookie still asleep, which was really unusual for her. What was even more strange was where they were. They weren't in the strange yet familiar darkness anymore, they were back in Whispy Woods. Marx nudged the sleeping Cookie with a "psst! Cookie, wake up!" Cookie woke with a jump, her wings flew visibly open as she yelled "I'm innocent!!" One of her wings happened to hit Marx, who fell backwards with a yelp. "Marx! I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked. "Ow…" he mumbled in reply. Her ears fell to see him rubbing the side of his head where she hit him with a clearly visible wing. Marx saw this and smiled "It's okay," he said, getting up. Cookie then realized where they were. "How'd we get here?" she asked, looking around in confusion. "I don't know, I fell asleep and woke up here!" Marx answered, lifting his wings to emphasize 'here.' Cookie sighed. "So where do we start looking for lost memories?" she asked, turning to her brother. Marx shrugged before saying "Well, the last thing I remember is the comet, but it's gone." She sat down and started to think. "We could try to find the parts of it. I saw a few land on Popstar," she said, looking up into the cloud-filled sky through a part in the tree branches. "How will we find them?" He asked, raising a nonexistent brow. She started thinking again. "Hey! Marx, you can fly now!" She suddenly remembered, excitedly looking at him. "So..?" he asked, obviously confused what that had to do with anything. "We can search from the sky!" she said, pointing through the hole in the branches. "Good idea!" he said excitedly, running towards her as she nodded and flared her wings. She used her wings to cause a large burst of wind to jolt her up through the hole. Marx followed her. His wings cause him to float, so he doesn't have to flap, but it increases his speed when he does.

Both Cookie and Marx searched from the sky, stopping occasionally at shiny objects or other things they thought might be pieces of Nova, but none of them actually were. It was getting dark when they landed on a hill tiredly. "I… give… up!" Cookie said between breaths as she collapsed onto the grass face-first. They had searched all day with no sign of any of the pieces. Marx landed next to her and sat down. Thanks to not having to flap in order to stay in the air he was only the least bit tired, but he was getting very bored of looking. As Marx looked to the sky he saw a bright glimmer cross it. "Look, look! A shooting star!" Marx said excitedly. Cookie looked up to the sky to see another one zip by. "Cool!" she said happily, her exhaustion completely forgotten as she jumped to her feet.

Suddenly a voice called out. "There you are!" it said. It sounded angry. Cookie and Marx turned to once again see Fumu and Kirby, only this time they had Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight with them. "We can't let you take over Popstar!" Fumu said to the two. Cookie turned quickly with a glare. "How many times do I have to tell you that we don't want to take over Popstar?!" Cookie growled loudly in annoyance. "Then what are you here for?" Sword asked, stepping two steps forward. Cookie wondered if it was okay to tell them before coming to the conclusion that it wouldn't hurt anyone. "We're trying to get his memory back," Cookie answered, pointing to Marx with one of the claws on her wing. "What? What happened to it? How did he loose it?" Fumu asked, very confused. Cookie went on to tell them what had happened, including the part where she got her wishing powers and wished Marx back to life. Now that she had told them, Meta Knight could feel Nova's power pulsing in her. Her story was true. "So that's how…" He whispered to himself. "When his mechanical body exploded Nova must have went into Cookie, searching for a new body," Meta Knight guessed out loud. Fumu shifted looks between Meta Knight, Cookie, and Marx. Just then Cookie turned to Marx. "That's it!" she gasped. Marx gave her a curious look, but before he could say anything she said loudly, "Marx, I wish you had your memories back." Her eyes flashed and suddenly the memories flooded back.

Marx gasped before snarling viciously. He remembered everything now. All the hate and anger pointed to different people and things, but the strongest hatred pointed to the pink puffball. Cookie took a few steps back. She could almost feel the anger coming from him. This wasn't the brother she once knew. What did she do? Shooting stars fell across the sky as Marx jumped up into the air, spinning a few times before hovering and letting out a burst of maniacal laughter. He wanted revenge. He would have it now. He dove down at Kirby with out warning. Kirby, surprised by the sudden attack, was thrown backwards by the force of the impact. He let out more laughter and said with vicious tone of pure hate "I remember everything, now! Even you, pinky!" He dashed forward again, but Kirby quickly moved to the side and Marx ran right into a tree. As he stumbled away from the tree he turned to Kirby with a crazed look and continued "All the laughter… They always laughed!" He hissed, releasing a fury of golden arrows that flew at the pink puffball. Kirby dodged them fairly easily. As the arrows stopped Kirby ran forward, a hammer appearing seemingly out of thin air. Marx jumped into the air as he swung the hammer at him, barely dodging. Cookie flinched, scared that he would get hit. She turned to see that Sword, Blade, Fumu, and Meta Knight were doing nothing to help, but she was thankful. She didn't think Marx had much of a chance against all of them. Marx spit a bomb at Kirby, but Kirby dodged and swung the hammer. Cookie's ears flung forward and she let out a small yelp of fear as Marx skidded to a halt after being hit with the hammer. He got back up with a grumble. He looked back to the pink puffball. "Everyone said I couldn't do it…" he muttered sadly looking to the ground, but then shot back up with a vicious hiss "But I will!" He sprinted forward, only to get hit again with the hammer.

"Leave him alone!" Cookie growled, she took a few steps before getting stopped by Meta Knight. "I'm sorry, but you cannot help Marx," he said, holding back sadness. He knew what it felt like to loose a friend to darkness. "Why not?!" Cookie growled, glaring. "His wishes are filled with hate, he wishes not only for revenge, but to rule Popstar," He answered. Cookie shook her head as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "You're lying! How do you know?" she asked, trying not to cry. "I know what is means to loose such a close friend--" he was cut off. "No you don't! He's more than a friend, he's my brother!" Cookie hissed.

Marx didn't even seem to hear Cookie as he got back up. He was to focused on getting revenge. He laughed weakly, despite the pain he felt. He released another barrage of golden arrows. Kirby dodged most of them, but two cut through his delicate pink skin. While Kirby was distracted by the cuts Marx dashed forward. Marx cackled and Kirby turned just in time to see Marx ram him again. Kirby bounced off the ground and rolled to a stop.

Meta Knight was obviously surprised by this, but he quickly regained his posture. "You can't help him, he only wants his selfish wishes. Kirby is trying to protect his home," he said, getting a bit irritated at her ignorance. "I-I don't want Marx to take everyone's home away, but I can't fight him! He's my brother," Cookie said, tightly closing her eyes in her attempt to avoid crying. She looked helplessly to the two that were fighting behind Meta Knight.

Marx grinned wickedly at the beat up puffball. He was bleeding from many cuts and not to mention the bruises that nearly covered his entire body. Marx was bruised as well, but the way he moved it seemed like he wasn't hurt at all. Marx spit a bomb at the pink puffball. He dodged, but the explosion send him flying into a boulder. He slowly got back up. "Give up, you'll never beat me now!" Marx said, glaring. Kirby ran forward with his hammer. Marx burst into another fit of laughter before shooting a powerful beam of energy at Kirby. He dodged, but a thorn-covered vine rapped around him as he landed on the ground. "Poyo!" Kirby shouted in fear and pain.

Hearing the cry Meta Knight turned to see Marx speeding towards a trapped Kirby with claws pointed at him. Before he could move Cookie dashed past him, gliding quickly on her wings towards the two. _No!_ Marx's conscious screamed in his head as she slid to a stop between them, but before she could get her wings up to block the attack Marx claws cut deeply into her wing and side. Marx was suddenly in shock. What happened? Why couldn't he stop himself? He came to as she fell forward. "Cookie!" he yelled in fear, hovering over her. The vines that once trapped Kirby disappeared and he fell to the ground. "Cookie, are you okay?!" Marx asked, panicking. Cookie carefully kept herself from writhing in pain. "I-I'm--" she started, but had to clench her teeth in order to hold back a scream. Meta Knight ran forward, but stopped when Marx looked up with a look of hatred and growled. "Marx, she needs help," Meta Knight tried to reason with him. "No! This is all his fault, and you're nothing but a friend of his!" Marx snapped, pointing a claw at Kirby. Kirby flinched away. "But we can help!" Fumu protested as she came up beside the Knight, Blade and Sword following. "No, get away! All of you!" Marx hissed as he tried to keep tears from running down his face. "It's all your fault…" he mumbled, clenching his eyes shut as tears ran down his purple cheeks. "It's okay, Marx," Cookie smiled at him from the ground, too weak to get up. "Cookie!" Marx gasped, landing beside her. "Thank you.. for being my brother," she said, trying her best to smile at him, despite all pain or sadness. "Wh-what? You… You can't just leave me!" Marx protested. Cookie winced as a sharp pain coursed through her. Blood was pooling around her quickly. Cookie tried to reply, but she winced again in pain before she could talk. Finally she smiled up at him again. "Thank you," she whispered, barely heard. All were silent as her eyes started to close. "I wish you were okay!" Marx suddenly shouted at the last second. Cookie's eyes were closed and it was impossible to see if the wish had been granted. Marx sobbed quietly as the other four stood in silent shock. Marx suddenly looked up at them all, crying as he snarled angrily. "Get away, this is all your fault!" he shouted. "If you weren't there she would be okay," he mumbled. "You're the one who--" Fumu's angry shout was cut off by Sword's hand. "Let's go," Meta Knight said, slowly turning to leave. "Right," Sword and Blade said at the same time. All of their sadness put together could not make up the pain Marx could feel. He didn't even look up as they left him alone, shooting stars glimmering as they shot through the night sky.

Darkness. Calm silence. Where was she? Was she dead? Slowly she opened her eyes. It was dark, but light was approaching quickly over the mountains in the distance. She sat up, wincing in pain. Then she realized she was sitting in a pool of blood, and a large one at that. She noticed her wounds weren't nearly as deep, but they were still there. She looked around and found a sleeping Marx nearby. Dragging her limp wing, she walked over to him. She quietly and gently took his jester hat and placed it over her ears. "Ooo… Soft~. So that's why you like this hat so much…" Cookie said quietly to herself, looking over to the snoring Marx. She giggled and poked him softly. He mumbled something and rolled over. She ran to the other side where he was facing and poked his nonexistent nose. He mumbled again and blinked his eyes open. He stared at the fuzzy purple shape for a moment, trying to see what it was. Then suddenly… "**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**"

The End.

* * *

Lol, Cookie scared Marx. XD  
Hope you liked the fanfiction!

I thank My5cookies for helping me get around the writer's block,  
and Skye for getting rid of misspellings for me. Thanks~!

I had planned on making a sequel, but if I can get my website up and running then I'll base the sequel on that.  
If you want to help (It'd be really nice if you did) please go here (remove spaces): http :// kirbyrp .proboards .com/

Thanks for everything, please review. I love reviews~!


End file.
